


高塔之上

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke is bottom, M/M, Urahara Kisuke and Hirako Shinji is top, 平蓝, 浦蓝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 1.本文有ntr、偷情、三角恋情节注意，可接受者入2.作者搞ALL蓝染，不希望出现任何有“蓝渣”倾向的发言3.作者天雷是平浦（浦平），文中这两位只是友情，请各位不要乱在同人里面吃同人cp谢谢4.黑化浦注意，翻车蓝注意；5.蓝染平子浦原都是警察，平子是正厅一级，浦原是副厅二级，蓝染是副厅三级





	高塔之上

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本文有ntr、偷情、三角恋情节注意，可接受者入  
2.作者搞ALL蓝染，不希望出现任何有“蓝渣”倾向的发言  
3.作者天雷是平浦（浦平），文中这两位只是友情，请各位不要乱在同人里面吃同人cp谢谢  
4.黑化浦注意，翻车蓝注意；  
5.蓝染平子浦原都是警察，平子是正厅一级，浦原是副厅二级，蓝染是副厅三级

01  
蓝染是在一场内部会议中第一次见到那个人的。  
那个与自己散发着同样气息的人。  
“初次见面。”也许是惊讶于自己的主动吧，总之对方是在愣了几秒后才对这句问候有所反应。  
“你好你好。”浦原望着蓝染伸出的手似乎有些慌乱，随便用衣摆擦了擦手上残留的实验废尘就想回握，然而却在即将触碰的一刻又停了下来，仿佛不知道该怎么做一样。  
“我对您今天向大家展示的技术非常感兴趣。”蓝染微微笑了笑，礼貌的将手放了下去，没有漏掉对方眼中一闪而过的遗憾。  
“不知浦原技术长是否有兴趣与我交换一下联系方式呢？”说着，便毫不犹豫的将手机亮了出来，就像从一开始就没有打算给浦原其它选择一样。  
“这个……”  
“啊，抱歉，因为太高兴了所以忘了自我介绍。”蓝染装作恍然大悟的样子说道“我叫蓝染，蓝染惣右介，是平子警长的副官，主要负责犯罪心理学领域。”  
幕布在两人身边缓缓合上，距离会议结束已经有一段时间了，大部分同事早就收拾好东西，准备回家享受身为警察所拥有的为数不多的休息时间。  
“哈哈哈，看来我们做的工作有点像啊。”在听到‘平子警长’这个名词后，浦原周围的空气突然扭曲了一下，但很快就恢复了原样。  
“我是通过外部技术来追踪犯罪，你则是从内部角度。”黄发男人笑嘻嘻的挠着头，身形在逐渐减弱的光源的作用下，慢慢与阴影融为一体。  
“是的。”蓝染听到自己这么回答着。  
非常相似。  
02  
办公室里，昏暗的灯光不停的闪烁着，飞虫的尸体落了一地，密密麻麻的，宛如那些失去了灵魂，每天只能再街上循环度日的人类一样。  
现在已经是深夜十一点了。  
蓝染摘下眼镜，有些疲惫的揉了揉眉心，被他放在桌子上的，是一个打着巨大红叉的报告书。   
为什么还会有人用这么幼稚的方式来应对文书工作。在吐槽了几句自己的上司后，蓝染还是只能认命的再次打开电脑，一点一点按照对方的想法重新写着报告。  
不得不承认，平子警长确实是个敏锐的人，每次交给对方的公文只要表现出一点偏离‘正确’的观点，就立刻会被全文打回。  
看来今晚又要睡公司了。蓝染按开手机，一点五十几个数字亮的有些刺眼。其实对于不回家这件事，他已经习以为常了，准确的说，自从与平子真子交往后，他就没怎么回去过。  
毕竟你不能指望一个在外面就可以跟你杠上天的人在家里会有什么和谐相处。  
只不过……望着电脑上才重写到三分之一的报告书，蓝染眯起了眼睛，在沉思片刻后，还是将手机里的联系人打开了。  
“寂寞吗？”一条短信发了出去。  
03  
浦原喜助调入重大刑事犯罪侦查组已经有四个月了，没有人知道这么一个出身豪门又年轻有为的人为什么会抛下研究领域跑到他们基层来吃苦受累。  
“平子警长又‘欺负’你了？”沉重的压迫感从背后袭来，当然与之相应的，还有属于某个男人特有的温度。  
“注意你的用词，浦原喜助。”蓝染轻笑了一声，将平子发给自己的文件关掉，像安抚着什么小动物一般，伸手揉了揉浦原的头发。  
“他现在是我们共同的长官，请将这叫做‘教育’。”  
“按头衔来说，我也比惣右介高一级。”浦原一边说着，一边解开被他圈在怀里的人的皮带“稍微有点嫉妒啊，我也想一直想‘教育’一下惣右介呢。”  
“这就要看你指的是什么了。”蓝染转身就把对方推倒在床上压了上去。  
急促的呼吸声和男人性感的呻吟交织在一起，虽然天气已经开始入冬，但成年人总有将室内温度升高的办法。  
“今天也不回去吗？”浦原抚摸着身边人的皮肤，在上面落下轻轻一吻。  
“没有必要。”蓝染下意识的点亮屏幕，果然依旧没有收到任何短信和电话。  
“你有没有想过平子警长可能会担心。”浦原低头咬上对方的脖子，用试探性的语气问道，眼神里闪烁着意味不明的光芒。  
他就像一个潜藏着的猎食者一样，一旦得不到想要的答案，就会立刻将猎物捕杀。  
“担心我在深夜袭击路人吗？”蓝染半开玩笑的回答道，由于角度的问题，他并没有看到当自己说完这句话后，浦原立刻放松下来的神态。  
“还在怀疑吗？”自打开始和蓝染搞地下恋情，浦原就暗中收集了不少关于‘情敌’的个人资料，这不查还好，查完之后，他简直都要为这两人还能在一起这么多年而惊呼了。  
在对待现存犯罪法律体系和犯罪者处理的问题上，平子真子与蓝染几乎持了一百八十度不同的观点，当然更有趣的是，这位警长当年要求将蓝染升为副官的原因竟然是认为对方有潜在犯罪倾向，因此要放在身边观察处置。  
“你是在问谁？”一直背对着自己的人忽然转过头来，浦原这才发现，对方那双好看的不行的眼睛里，竟然映着自己的身影。  
“……真是的。”一阵沉默之后，浦原再度起身吻了上去。  
04  
“你在干什么啊喜助，已经午休了，出来和我们一起吃饭啊。”平子象征性的敲了敲门，在没有得到允许之前就已经走了进去，晃晃悠悠的坐上桌子，瞥了一眼对方电脑上的内容。  
“这是什么东西？塔？”那是一个形状有些奇怪的图纸，上面的建筑的样子看的平子忍不住的皱眉，一股诡异感扑面而来。  
“一些业余爱好而已。”浦原温柔的回答着，丝毫没有被冒犯到了的意思。  
“平子警长没有吗？会想把非常在意的东西关起来。”说罢，便抬眼看着自己身边这位看似吊儿郎当的上司。  
“我才没有这么变态的兴趣……”在与对方对视了一会后，平子率先移开了视线，在翻了个白眼后这么说道。  
“也是。”像是早就料到了这个答案一样，浦原并没有继续追问，他伸了个拦腰，从办公桌前站了起来“走吧，别让蓝染……副官等太久了。”  
他们已经这样相处很久了。  
说实话，浦原是很喜欢平子真子这个人的，他能感到对方也是如此，如果再早几年相遇，他们也许会成为无话不谈的朋友。  
只是可惜现在，他有了决不能退让的东西。  
“我说你啊……”在走了一会后，平子突然深吸一口气，以一种混杂着警告和无所谓的语气说着“对别人的男朋友这么上心，会让人想到一些不太好的事情哦。”  
“平子警长多虑了，我只是认为蓝染副官日常有些过于操劳了而已，想尽力让他轻松些。”浦原压了压帽子，将眼睛埋在一片阴影之中。  
“还是说，平子警长连这种程度的自信都没有吗？”  
此话一出，两人之间的气氛瞬间剑拔弩张了起来。  
“……谁没有自信啊。”不知是出于什么样的心态，平子突然一脚踹开了蓝染办公室的门，这一举动不仅震惊了跟在他后面的浦原，还愣住了在里面奋笔疾书的蓝染。  
“喂惣右介，说爱我。”平子双手插兜，大大咧咧的靠在门口命令道。  
“……”这一突如其来的‘问候’当真打的蓝染有些猝不及防，不过还不至于应付不来，他的目光在平子真子与浦原喜助之间扫视了一圈就已经将事情明白了个七七八八。  
“我爱你，一直都是。”无视了浦原有些期待的眼神，蓝染几乎是毫无顾虑的回答着平子。  
“………………”  
05  
“说爱我。”浦原一边抽动着腰部，一边低头靠近身下人的耳边，似是逼问的说着。  
“啊……嗯……”回应他的只有从某人嘴角溢出的呻吟。  
“说爱我，惣右介。”由于没有得到想要的答案，浦原只能又说了一次，这次的语气要比之前缓和许多，甚至带了些请求的意味。  
“啊！”随着一下剧烈的撞击，两人同时达到了高潮。  
……到底还是没听到啊。浦原躺在对方身上，将脸埋在蓝染的颈部，自嘲般的想着。  
“真是少见，浦原部长竟没有要求继续。”蓝染在享受了一会高潮的余韵后，眯了眯眼睛略带警惕的看着这位在智商上不输自己的男人。  
“能告诉我在想什么吗？”  
“当然是在想你。”浦原快速整理好表情从枕头里抬起头，以惯用的口吻说着甜蜜的话语。  
“哦？”蓝染挑了挑眉，仿佛是在看一件大型的玩具一样“我还以为是早上的事情让浦原部长没了性致。”  
他们今天上午发生了一些争执。  
不，准确的说，是他与平子真子和浦原喜助两个人同时起了争执。  
“哈哈哈，怎么可能。”浦原爽朗的笑了两声，好像是真的被自己身边的男人给逗乐了似的。“我从来都是公私分明的，惣右介应该早就知道这点了吧。”  
“是呢。”听后，蓝染闭上眼睛躺了回去。  
必须是这样才行，不然就没有意思了。  
“……惣右介。”时钟滴滴答答的在房间里走着，他们两人在私下相处时从没有沉默过这么久，久到蓝染都以为对方睡着了的时候，浦原才慢慢的开口。  
“早上……你说的那些，是认真的吗？”  
……蓝染缓缓睁开了眼睛，他的眸子在月光的照射下显得格外的冰冷，像针一样的，一点点扎进浦原身上的每一个毛孔里。  
“竟然问我这种问题，你是认真的吗？浦原喜助。”  
“……说的也是，忘了吧。”  
06  
平子真子对待他的态度开始有了变化。  
先是每天早上开始按时给他送咖啡和早餐，又是主动要求替他批改公文，当然，最让蓝染接受不了的一次还是对方问自己要不要一起去看电影。  
“平子真子，如果你是想要那套房子的话，那它是你的了，请不要再做这种举动了好吗？”在思考了种种可能性后，蓝染选择了最符合逻辑的一个。  
“噗！”正在喝奶茶的某人喷了一桌子。  
“……惣右介你到底是怎么看我的啊。”平子一脸不可置信的看着将房产协议书递到自己面前的人。  
“至少您不会是给我送早餐、做自己的分内工作、以及……送我这种电影票的人。”蓝染斟酌了一下措辞，试图让自己的表达更委婉一些。  
“……你说什么呢，这不是普通的男朋友该做的吗？”平子有些心虚的移开目光，然后在被对方三番五次的用手试探自己额头温度的动作搞到爆炸后，唰的一下站起来。  
“之前是！……我的问题啦。”金发男人用一种十分别扭的态度说着，其脸上浮现的一丝丝红晕，都开始让蓝染怀疑盗梦空间是不是真实存在的了。  
“总之今后我会做好一个男朋友分内的事。”平子说完还试图伸手去摸面前的人的头，但似乎是又觉得两个大男人这么做实在是太腻歪了，于是就把手放了回去。  
“……”蓝染用诧异的眼神从头到脚的扫视着对方，说真的，如果不是浦原有事没事就暗示他快点分手，他几乎都快忘记自己还有这么一位‘名义上的男朋友’了。  
“所以……”平子突然话锋一转，蓝染下意识的警惕起来，虽然这几年他们之间的互动并不多，交心的更可以说是没有，但他还是知道这个男人的实力的，如果对方真的要从现在就开始干涉，那么接下来的‘路’将会非常难走。  
“快点回来吧。”意料之外的，平子并没有提出任何要求，他只是拍了一下蓝染的肩膀，便跨步走向门外走去。  
“…………”  
07  
“咦？真子那家伙，没跟你说吗？”莉莎推了推眼镜，用饶有兴趣的目光盯着蓝染。  
“是的，所以我在想能不能从你们这得到点有效的信息。”蓝染和善的微笑着，其实他并不是很喜欢和这群女人接触，倒不是因为别的，只是她们总是喜欢用奇怪的眼光看着自己和公司里的其他几名男士，这每每都会让他感到浑身不舒服。  
“……哎，真是的。”在确认蓝染不是说谎后，莉莎叹了口气，恨铁不成钢的摇了摇头。  
“之前，你不是和真子在办公室里起争执了嘛。”  
“是的。”  
“然后我跟你说……哈哈哈哈哈哈！。”不知道是想到了什么，莉莎突然捂着肚子大笑起来。  
“抱歉抱歉，因为实在是太好笑了。”竖着麻花辫的女人用对方递过来的纸巾将笑出来的眼泪擦干，清了清嗓子后正色道。“你都不知道那天晚上真子那家伙有多憋屈，跟我们几个喝酒的时候，他都快把自己灌到自燃了。”  
“还有这种事啊。”蓝染的眼中闪过一丝光彩。  
这真是太有趣了。  
“然后你猜他说什么？”  
“什么？”  
“他竟然承认了你们变成这样都是他的问题，觉得是他把你给‘推出去’了。”莉莎耸了耸肩，仿佛在无声的控诉着对方的幼稚。“所以就变成现在这样喽，想再把你‘拉回来’。”  
“……这样啊。”听完，蓝染用右手捂着下巴做出深思的状态，试图不要让自己的嘴角翘的过于明显，至于那双好看的眼睛，它们现在写满了玩味。  
“真不愧是平子警长。”  
很高明的一步，但是太晚了。  
08  
“到底是什么事啊，好不容易的休息日把我叫出来。”平子一边观察着对方的表情一边说着，表现出一股漫不经心的样子，至于今天早上当他收到对方简讯时，直接激动的把头磕在了床板上这件事，就算把他推到拷问室他也不会说的。  
“平子警长不记得了吗？”蓝染微微一笑，好像这一切真的只是一场恋人之间的约会一样。  
“这里是你向我告白的地方啊。”  
“咳咳。”平子听后夸张的咳嗦了两声，心中暗叫着不妙。  
有关告白的事他是真的一点印象都没有，那天为了工作，他与同事在酒店喝了好多，意识几乎是断片的，再次醒来的时候，就已经全【醠】裸的躺在蓝染的床上了，要不是他的告白已经成为了震撼警校的传说，平子都要怀疑自己是被对方‘仙人跳’了。  
“那个什么我想起来了……”金发男人尴尬的四处张望，却唯独不看面前的人。  
“所以你有什么事。”虽然嘴上说的很轻松，但平子的内心却开始有些紧张，因为按照正常思路，选这种地方说这种话，接下来不可能没有大事发生。  
……只能希望是好事了。  
“所以……”蓝染向前走了两步，背对着平子看着远处房顶上的光亮，用一种极为平淡的语气说到。  
“再见了。”  
“！”意料之外的，平子猛地上前一步，一把扯住蓝染的胳膊将他拽到自己面前，罕见的用十分严肃的神态直视着对方的眼睛。  
“不许说这种话。”  
“……怎么回事？”蹲在楼顶上的史塔克收起了狙击枪，打着一根烟深吸了一口，以此来平复自己有些过快的心跳。  
要知道刚才只要再手快一下，他就要连着执行目标和雇主一起干掉了。  
“……骗你的。”蓝染也在心里长舒一口气，他到不是怕死，只是要命丧于自己目标的第一个实施阶段，那未免也太滑稽了点。  
“我不是在你身边嘛。”蓝染说着拍了拍对方的手背，试图让平子放开钳制。  
“永远不会让你离开。”然而这人今天不知道是哪根脑回路没搭对，完全理睬蓝染的肢体暗示，好像就认准了不能让对方离开自己的可控范围一样。  
“……是因为爱我吗？”在沉默了一会后，蓝染用捉摸不透的神情看着平子开口问道。  
“是的，我爱你。”  
“可以相信吗？”那是一种带着鄙视意味的看戏般的眼神，仿佛一名已然立于天上的神明看着人间拙劣的戏剧那样。  
“喜欢你，这是当然的吧。”平子在说完这句后，好像是打完了这辈子的直球，眼神又开始飘忽不定了起来。  
“我知道了平子警长。”蓝染从兜里套出手机，准备向史塔克发送撤退信号，就在他们对话的这几分钟，街头监视器的干扰时长已经失效，他今天的暗杀行动算是彻底废了，  
“嗡——”电话震动提示音突然响起，浦原喜助四个大字印在上面显得格外尴尬。  
“接吧。”平子挠了挠头，识趣的走到听不到对方讲话的地方开始默默的刷手机。  
“……什么事。”蓝染有些郁闷的揉了揉眉心，他的计划从没有出过这么多的问题，今天实在是不想再节外生枝。  
“寂寞吗？”电话那头的声音十分的平静，犹如每日的互相问候一样。  
而蓝染却从中感受到了一种不可明说的异常。  
不是那种赤裸裸的扭曲，那更像是什么东西在慢慢崩塌。  
“现在正在忙，等下再打电话。”蓝染用余光扫视了一遍四周，平光镜片反射着阳光使人完全看不到他的眼神。  
“……”浦原没有接话。  
“一定会打过去的，等等吧。”蓝染用稍微温柔了点的语气继续回应着，不得不说，这通电话应该是他对浦原最耐心的一次了。  
“……拜托了。”不知为何，浦原的声音竟有些颤抖，像是在极力的压制着什么一般。  
“今晚会过去的。”说起来，自从在平子真子身上发现了可以挑逗的点后，他确实好久没去找浦原了。  
“终于能见面了呢。”也许是光线的原因吧，蓝染总觉得周遭物体的影子退回去了一部分。  
“我也想见你”在停顿了一下后，像是为了以防万一一般，蓝染又开口加了一句。  
“一直都想。”  
“嗯。”浦原穿着黑色的披风，站在街道不远处，望着蓝染的背影回答道。  
右手手心上，是被指甲抠出来的血痕。  
09  
蓝染将钥匙插进门的那一刻，几乎产生了一种这不是自己家的错觉——他已经记不清上次回来是多久之前的事了。  
“回来了？”平子穿着围裙、带着头套、手里还拎着大勺，天知道这一幕要是让那些死在这人手下的暴徒们看到，内心会有多崩溃。  
“嗯。”蓝染将外套挂在衣架上，这里的一切都与印象中没什么太大差别，唯一多了点的，就是部分地板和柜子上的灰尘。  
“……累了的话就去洗个澡，一会出来吃饭睡觉。”那句已经卡到嗓子眼的‘你摆什么臭脸’让某位下定决心要改善关系的男人硬生生的咽了回去。  
“看来平子警长过得似乎没有在公司里说的那么好啊。”蓝染从沙发下面掏出了几个空酒瓶子，看他们的样子，应该是某人刚藏进去的。  
“你好烦啊……”平子一边说着，一边伸手将蓝染从沙发上拽起来，这人虽然看起来略显精瘦，但胳膊上的力量却是实打实的。  
当然，远不及自己。蓝染默默的在心里加上后半句，没有与对方较劲，任由身边的人将他推到浴室里。  
毕竟他今天是真的很疲惫。  
由于暗杀计划失败，蓝染只能重新开始布局，从与平子真子分开后到现在，他就没有一分钟是空闲的。  
……对了，还要跟浦原喜助说一声今天不过去了。蓝染伸手摸了摸水池边，在扑了个空后，才想起手机被他随手放在茶几上了。  
一会出去再说好了。尽管他并不在意平子知道自己与浦原的关系，但让男友去打电话和另一个男人兼同事说‘惣右介今晚有点累，不去你那里了’这个情景怎么想怎么别扭。  
然而意外往往就是这么发生的。  
平子真子看着不停的在桌面上震动的手机，在略微迟疑了一下后，果断关上了电源。  
“您所拨打的用户已关机……”  
“您所拨打的用户已关机……”  
“您所拨打的用户已关机……”  
浦原也不知道自己在做什么，或者说他其实什么也没在做。  
红色的月光从窗户外面照了进来，浦原这才发现，原来时间已经不知不觉到了深夜。  
“是血月啊。”他百无聊赖的看着窗户外面的月亮，不由得想起自己之前与蓝染共同度过的那些夜晚。  
他喜欢蓝染的眼睛，那里面有月亮。  
有能令人安静下来的，冰冷的月亮。  
“月亮可……不能是这样的啊……”  
他慢慢打开电脑，一套精密的算法跃然于屏幕之上。  
10  
“浦原少爷说他在里面等您。”司机在为蓝染打开门后，毕恭毕敬的说着。  
“谢谢。”蓝染冲着对方微微点了下头。  
他现在正站在浦原真正的家的门前，他们以前约会的时候，为了不留下痕迹，向来都是找一些临时出租的房子办事，至于眼前这个四枫院家的豪宅，蓝染还真是第一次见。  
——密码和以前一样，惣右介可以随时进来哦★  
浦原的短信恰到好处的从手机里传来，蓝染扫视了一下大门两侧的摄像头，心下了然。  
“惣右介……！”刚把门打开，一道黑影便从里面扑了过来，趁着蓝染还没反应过味的时候，将其重重的按压在墙上。  
“想见你……”浦原边说边热切的吻了上去，就像一只许久没有故意过水分的鱼一样。  
“我也想见你。”蓝染没有抗拒，任由对方在自己的脖子、锁骨上肆意妄为。  
他需要快点找到那台发出病毒的主机在哪。  
几天前，一串前所未有的代码袭击了蓝染的电脑，尽管他只用了不到五分钟就击退了对方，但计划的某些部分还是外泄了出去。  
而那套独特的计算公式，他见过不止一次。  
“真的吗？”在听到后，浦原突然猛的抬起头，认真的反问道，阴云密布的眼中竟有一丝动摇。  
“不骗我？”  
蓝染面无表情的看着对方的神情，他早就知道两人的关系会变成今天这样，或者说，就是为了引导出浦原的这一面，他才选择在那段时间与对方来往。  
毕竟，还有什么能比看着一只魔鬼逐渐摘下精心编制的天使面具要更令人愉悦的呢。  
“嗯，我只爱你一个人。”蓝染轻笑了一下后，伸手拦上对方的脖子，他并不讨厌这个样子的浦原喜助，他们是同类，都以征服更高层次的事物为乐。  
而这种状态下的浦原，无疑才是他最想“驯化”的。  
“……够了！”浦原虽然嘴上这么说，抱着蓝染的胳膊却没有松开，现在的他好似一个即将破碎的囚笼，尽管形状尚且完整，但里面藏着的东西，已经开始止不住的向外倾泻。  
可偏偏就是那些被压抑住的，才是蓝染最想看到的。  
“如果做不到的话就请不要乱说……”黄发男人用力的咬着嘴唇，仿佛感受不到疼痛一般，血迹顺着他的嘴角流了下来，一滴一滴的落在蓝染的肩膀上。  
“……不，不是乱说哦。”就在他以为对方已经准备承认了的时候，性感又冷清的声音突然在耳边响起。  
浦原不敢相信的睁大眼睛，静静的听着来自深渊的诱惑。  
“我只爱你一人。”  
11  
蓝染从床上爬起，神色复杂的看着熟睡在自己身边的男人，对方后背上的几道抓痕在洁白的被单上被衬托的格外显眼。  
药效应该能撑住两个小时。蓝染将透明的指甲片卸下扔进厕所里冲掉，上面的安眠药已经在刚才趁着两人翻云覆雨的时候被送到了对方体内。  
“你是个很有趣的人。”粽发男人穿上浴袍，伸手触碰了一下对方额前的那捋头发。  
“等事情解决完了，我会再来找你的。”也许是梦到了什么吧，浦原的嘴角微微上扬了一下，似乎很是开心。  
先去看看他掌握到了什么程度吧。蓝染不慌不忙的在给自己泡了杯红茶后才开始办正事，他拉开凳子坐到浦原电脑面前，轻轻松松的攻破了上面的防火墙。  
其实就技术而言，想要将对方设计的程序破译完全还是很难度的，只不过浦原将所有关键部分的密码都设定成了每次与蓝染开房时的通用号，所以某人几乎不废吹灰之力就将那一串数据解开了。  
“真不愧是浦原喜助。”蓝染端起茶杯喝了一口，扫视着电脑上的文档。  
“关键的部分一个没落。”  
按照原计划，他是想在除掉平子真子后再对浦原喜助下手的，毕竟后者还有很多可以挖掘的地方，蓝染确实舍不得在还没完全开发之前就将其除掉。  
可现在看来，怕是要改变一下先后了。  
“好喝吗惣右介。”突如其来的怀抱让蓝染的瞳孔骤然放大，不过心理素质向来过硬的某人很快就恢复了状态。  
“我特意买的。”浦原温柔的在蓝染耳边呢喃到，恍惚间，他们好像第一次私下会面的时候。  
“注意到了？”不过这次，蓝染没有回头，他一眨不眨的看着电脑屏幕，依旧我行我素的浏览着上面的文件，而浦原竟也由着对方这么大大方方的窥探自己的‘隐私’。  
“惣右介不是唯一一个为今天的见面做准备的人啊。”浦原一边说着，一边将一个小U盘从袖子里掏出来，像逗猫一样的放在蓝染面前晃了一圈。  
“都这么长时间没见了，当然要多做些准备工作，我可不会跟惣右介一样绝情，翘了人家的邀请还不接电话。”与对话内容不同的是，黄发男人的语气里不仅没有责备之意，还像灌了蜜糖一样，甜的让人头皮发麻。  
“我应该说过，那天是在浴室里睡着了。”这个是真的，蓝染第二天连怎么回到床上的都不记得了，要不是家里还有个平子真子，他怕是要在浴缸里泡一晚上。  
“我相信你。”  
就像我相信你说你只爱我一个那样。  
“嗡——”电话的震动声打破了两人无声的对峙，蓝染这才注意到对方不知什么时候将自己的手机也拿来了。  
“接吧。”浦原看着来点显示上的平子真子四个大字，竟没有显露出丝毫的排斥，反而贴心的将手机送到了蓝染手里，一如他们两个初次交换号码的时候，完全没有给对方选择的余地。  
“被在意的人挂断，是会让人疯掉的。”  
蓝染微微回头，用余光望着身后男人的举动，脸上尽是意味不明的表情。  
“喂，你现在在哪？”电话刚刚接通，平子异常严肃的声音就从那边传来。  
“在工作。”他确实是在工作，只不过是一些不能报告给这位上司的工作罢了。  
“……在想什么？”一段沉默后，对方抛出了比之前那个更能引人深思的问题。  
“在想你啊。”蓝染扫视了一眼站在自己身边依旧挂着微笑的浦原，随口调戏了对方一句后便换了个语气继续说道。  
“突然问这个问题，发生了什么吗？”一股不好的预感缓缓浮出水面。  
他可不相信平子这出电话只是普通的男友查岗，严格的说，他们两个之间除了性以外，完全不存在任何普世意义上的恋爱关系以及相关行动模式。  
“我收到了一份有我名字的暗杀计划。”电话那边的平子十分轻易的就说出了暗杀两个字，如同那个差点被杀掉的对象不是自己一样。  
“我觉得你应该对这个很兴趣。”  
“……这样啊。”透明的镜片反射着电脑屏幕上的光，蓝染的声音前所未有的低沉，身边的气压也开始逐渐降低。  
“是什么时候？”他向平子询问，眼睛却直视着浦原。  
“刚才。”电话那头与身边同时回应道。  
“这个电脑被设计成只要输入那串密码，就会自动向平子警长发出邮件的状态。”浦原低头，在蓝染颈肩耳语着。“如果惣右介是用自己的方法突破的话，就不会落入现在这个局面了。”  
“虽然不是很清楚，但这多半是喜助那家伙干的吧。”平子叹了口气，在另一端与浦原同时说着。“我有些事想跟你谈谈，地址一会发过去，这份证据我暂时不会给任何人，希望能在约好的地点见到你。”  
“我知道了，平子警长。”蓝染没有犹豫，他也从来不会犹豫。  
“惣右介要走了吗？”浦原歪着头，满脸写着纯真的问到，非常自觉地松开了圈着对方的胳膊。  
“是啊，有些事要处理。”棕发男人头也不回的穿着衣服，在整装完毕后，又打碎了浦原的玻璃柜，明晃晃的从里面拿了把枪出来。  
“那我等你。”望着对方潇洒离去的背影，浦原没有任何阻拦的举动，他将那杯已经微凉的茶送到嘴边，轻轻吻上杯子的边缘处——蓝染刚才用过的地方。  
别担心惣右介。浦原将桌面上的文件清理了一下，点开一个看起来像是建筑图纸的加密文档。  
你做不到的事，我来帮你完成。  
——“我爱你，只爱你一人。”  
12  
平子从没想过身为专出刑事外勤的他，有朝一日也会如此狼狈。  
不是殉职于工作，而是死在男友枪下，这未免也太魔幻了点。他半蹲在地上，抬头看着眼前这位打断了自己好几根骨头的人，不由得在心里自嘲了两句。  
“再见了，平子警长，有什么还想说的吗？”蓝染把枪端的可以说是四平八稳。  
“……说你爱我。”算了，反正都要死了，那就再任性一次好了。  
“我爱你。”清澈的月光透过云层洒在蓝染身上，这一刻，平子忽然想起，自己当初第一次被对方吸引，好像也是在这么个夜晚。  
“骗子。”不知为何，明明早已心知肚明的事竟在此时控制不住的流出嘴巴。  
“不，不是在骗人哦。”蓝染依旧是那副带着嘲弄意味的姿态，他们之间一直都是这样，早就已经分不清所谓的真假了。  
“我爱你，一直都是。”他听到自己这么说道。  
“碰！！”两声枪响同时袭来。  
“……”蓝染沉默的看着手中的枪被子弹打飞出去，一点也没有要捡起来的意思。  
“到时间了？”他略微侧过身体，回眸瞥了瞥藏在黑暗中的那人。  
“是的。”浦原掀开兜帽，从拐角处走了出来，手里面握着的枪还冒着阵阵余烟。  
“还有三分钟，救护车、警察大部队和记者就会赶到。”黄发男人绕过蓝染直径走到平子的身边，并从怀里拿出一根针管，将凝血剂注入到对方伤口附近。  
“竟然还叫了记者，真是够夸张的啊。”蓝染掀开了一点窗帘，红色的警灯在黑夜之中格外显眼。  
浦原没有说谎，他也从来都不会对自己说谎。  
他只是永远只会告诉你他想让你知道的那部分而已。  
“怎么做？要将我捉拿归案吗？”面对着很有可能会被判予死刑的状态，蓝染到是表现的悠然自得。  
“……不会。”浦原做出了他意料之中的回答。  
“我在后门准备了一辆车，惣右介有兴趣乘坐一下吗？”  
13  
“今夜零点三十分，位于第五街区的仓库突然起火，据本台记者了解，这次失火的原因是两位在途逃犯为了躲避警方的追捕，在惊慌失措中不小心点燃了空气中的粉尘，我省三名警官在这次失火中两伤一失踪……”  
“啪！”电视被人粗暴的关上了。  
“不看了吗？平子警长。”浦原认真的为躺在病床上的人更换着点滴，对方的状态实在太糟了，稍微一不留神可能就会再次躺进ICU病房。  
“有什么好看的，反正都是些忽悠百姓的话，你我都是知道真相的人。”平子转过头去看向窗外，眼神却没有聚焦。  
又是一个秋天到来了，外面的景色就和一年前自己派蓝染去参加警界内部会议一样。  
只不过这次，少了那个会和自己拌嘴的人。  
“那没什么事的话我就先回去了，突然正副警长都不在了，警局那边简直乱成一团麻。”浦原瞥了一眼自己的病人兼同事，在给对方削了个苹果后起身说道。  
“啊，辛苦了，虽然你也有受伤，但是现在只能暂时拜托你了。”平子依旧没有回头。  
浦原默默注视着对方的背影，一阵微风从窗口吹了进来，刮起一阵刺骨的寒意。  
明明冬天还早的很。  
“喂喜助……”在好一阵的沉默后，金发男人才再次开口道“惣右介他……真的是放火逃亡吗？”  
“是的。”浦原快速答着。  
“……你没有骗我吧。”平子终于肯转身了，这是他醒来后第一次与对方的正面对峙。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“如果是惣右介的话，一定会瞄准心脏。”平子伸手摸了摸自己胸口上的伤，那是偏离了心脏两厘米的位置。  
“绝对是有第三者影响了他的发挥。”说完，便以一种刀子般的眼神盯着站在自己面前的人，就像对方并不是他的同僚，而是要捕捉的犯罪那样。  
“……我知道了，我会负责排查的。”浦原皱着眉，在认真的思考了一下这种可能性后，点了点头。  
“……拜托了。”这是对方今天上午第二次说出这个词。  
“平子警长不用这样啦，无论怎么说，惣右介也我重要的人啊。”浦原温和的笑着，事已至此，他已经不需要再隐藏那段关系了。  
“……”  
“那么我走了，如果有什么事的话，平子警长直接给我打电话就好。”浦原一边说着，一边晃了晃手里的手机。  
“你的屏锁怎么回事？那个充满恶趣味的塔完工了吗？”平子眼尖的发现对方的手机屏锁竟换了一张照片，如果他没有猜错的话，这上面的建筑应该是当初那个只有设计图的高塔。  
“啊，这个。”浦原也看了看自己的手机，语气忽然欢快了起来。  
“完工了哦。”  
————————end——————————————————


End file.
